After the War
by manitilde
Summary: Well, this is a test story. Harry has drawn into himself after loosing so many in the final battle. But who will it be to draw him out? Ginny, Hermione or maybe little Teddy? My first, and I know it's bad.


Slowly he opened his eyes staring straight up at the ceiling like he did every morning. Having spent the better half of the month inside Sirius' old room, his dark hair had grown to his shoulders and the lower half of his face was covered in an half inch of stubble. A knock at the door interrupted his "morning routine." _That's new_ he thought. The knock came again, accompanied by a familiar voice.

"Harry?" Hermione asked. Getting no response she added, "I'm coming in." Opening the door, she made her way to his bed sitting on the edge of it. "Have you been in here the whole time?" she asked, surveying the room. Harry continued to look at the ceiling.

"Harry look at me."

Very slowly he did so. His green eyes were sunken and dull, as well bloodshot.

"Oh, Harry." Hermione reached over, pulling him up in a tight hug. "Oh Harry, I'm so sorry."

"Sorry?" His voice was horse from lack of use. His head was cocked to one side confused. Hermione, gave him an odd look before answering, "I should have known how hard this would be for you. I should've been here for you—"

"NO!" Harry interrupted, his voice gaining more force, "Your parents needed you and you needed them. You had to go…" Hermione pulled Harry into another hug, tears falling on this shirt. Sniffing, she whispered in his ear, "Harry, you stink." Giving her his first real smile in over a month, though very small, he got up and made his way to the bathroom, grabbing some clothes on the way out.

Once Harry was showered, he found Hermione sitting in the drawing room reading a book in one of the armchairs. Making his way over to her he sat on the ground in front of her, laying his head on her knee. Startled she looked down at him. His eyes were closed and his glasses were folded on his lap. Opening her book, she picked up were she left off, absently running her free hand through his hair. Finishing her chapter she looked down at Harry again. Reaching for her bag, she pulled out a rubber band to tie his hair back. Opening his eyes,he stared up at her, making no move to stop her.

"Hermio- "Mr. Weasly started, entering the room. He watched as Hermione read her book, now twirling Harry's new ponytail while his eyes were closed again. Looking up, she smiled. "Hello, Mr. Weasly."

Harry opened his eyes and just stared at him. They were still bloodshot,he noticed, but Harry's eyes had gained some of the life that had deserted them before. Smiling, he said, "Hello Hermione…Harry."

Hermione had closed her book, still playing with Harry's hair, asked, "Did you need something?"

"Oh yes, Molly sent me over to invite you and Harry to dinner tonight." Mr. Weasly answered, smiling softly at the scene in front of him. Hermione looked down at Harry, who nodded so slightly, she would have missed it had she not been looking for it. "We'll be there."

"Dinner's at six, I'll see you then." He said as he took his leave. Looking up at the clock, Hermione noted that it was only five o'clock. Harry had closed his eyes and was once again leaning his head back against her knee. Opening her book again, she started to read, this time out loud.

At six o'clock, Harry and Hermione found themselves standing outside the stone fence of the Burrow. Harry had changed into a black button down shirt, his hair still pulled back, courtesy of Hermione, while she was dressed in a simple light lavender sundress. From there they could hear some familiar voices coming from the yard as they made their way over to the source of the noise. Upon their arrival all conversation stopped, sensing his discomfort, Harry felt a smaller hand slip into his. He gave it a light squeeze in thanks. Mrs. Weasly quickly made her way over to Harry and gave him the biggest hug he had every received from anyone with the exception of Hermione. "I'm so glad you two could make it," she said, moving to give Hermione a lighter hug. "We wouldn't miss this for anything," Hermione said, pulling away from Mrs. Weasly and finding Harry's hand again, a move that was not lost on her. Before she could comment, George came over and slapped Harry on the back.

"Hey! You haven't shown your ugly mug around here recently, where ya been?" He said, getting a small smile from Hermione. He was still running the joke shop, but there were times when he got very sullen. Now was most definately not one of those times. "And our li'l Mione," he said, seeing Hermione smile, "how was your trip?"

Harry suddenly looked at Hermione. How could he have forgotten to ask her? Hermione rubbed her thumb against the back of his hand, telling him it was okay, but Harry still felt a bit guilty as she turned to George, and answered, "It was fine. We talked for a while, but my parents are going to stay for a couple more months to get everything situated there."

"Where are you staying?" Ginny asked making her way over to where they were gathered. Hermione opened her mouth to respond, but Harry got her attention by pulling on her hand a little. She looked over at him, read his gaze, and finaly said, "At Grimauld Place. At least until, I get something more permanent." Ginny opened her mouth, most likely to protest, but was cut off by Fleur coming out of the house to announce that dinner was ready. As they made their way into the kitchen, she said, "'Arry, 'Ermione, iz been to long." She leaned over kissing them each on the cheek. A round of "Harry!"s was said before they sat down for dinner. Harry sat down across next to Andromeda on one side and Hermione on the other. Ron was across from him and Ginny from Hermione. Arthur stood at the head of the table, looking at each of the Weaslys (including Fleur and Gabrielle), Harry, Hermione, and Andromeda who was holding Teddy. Raising his glass he spoke. "Let us toast to all those who fought valiantly against He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named--"

"Voldemort," Harry interrupted, speaking for the first time since they arrived. At the name everyone visibly flinched save for Hermione and himself. Arthur looked at him a moment before continuing.

"To those who fought against Vv-Voldemort (collective wince) and lost their lives to save the ones they loved." Simultaneously, they raised their glasses, and held a moment of silence. "And now," he said, his voice chocked, "let's eat."

As conversation began to fill the room, Andromeda leaned over to Harry and whispered, "I need to talk to you before you leave." Nodding, Harry reached to fill his plate from the serving dish in front of him. Bill looked over Harry and smiled. "So, Harry, I see I've had an interesting influence on you." Harry gave him an odd look before he continued,

"Your hair, Harry." Everyone who had been listening, (Ron, Ginny, and Fleur) seemed to notice Harry's new "do" at the same time. "When'd you start wearing your hair like that, mate?" Ron asked. Harry shrugged, not answering. Fleur spoke next, "Ez just learned that women love men wiz a ponytail." She moved closer to Bill after she said this and didn't notice both Harry and Hermione blush slightly. Unfortunately, Ginny did. "Did Hermione do it for you?" Ron quickly looked at both of them. Harry just shrugged then nodded. Ginny quickly stood and left the room, hissing, "How could you?" to Hermione. Harry looked to Hermione and asked, "What was that about?"

A/N:**Okay this is just where I rant so you can ignore it if you want. Tell me want you think**

**Yeah, so really this isn't what I was going for, but I don't want to trash it because I may go back and use it later. I don't know. Ginny is kind of how I wanted, but I think it's too soon for her to go super bitch on them. Harry and Hermione were supposed to talk more while at Grimauld Place and with Luna at dinner. I know Harry is being all emo right now, but come on, he lost nearly everyone to Voldemort and then Lupin who was the closest thing to a father he had. And I love Tonks, why do the good die young?!?!? Teddy will probably have a large role, but I'm not so sure as of right now. I'll re-write it later. Maybe I'll just have Ginny jealous of Hermione spending time with Teddy, when Harry is her supposed boyfriend. That's a little over used isn't it? I also have Pirates on the brain. Mostly I have Sirius as a Jack Sparrow-ish character. Remus is also very fun to write and Tonks as well. I'm sorta just writing whatever comes to mind, the part I'm listening to right now anyway, so if it makes no sense then that's why. Dammit! Okay not really but I just felt like writing it. okay now the I fall off. Back to Harry, um…one minute. Alright how about a fairy tale? I mean a totally messed one. "I stand alone." I don't know, read it somewhere I think. Anyway I think I should give Snape more character. Not in this one, if I continue it, he'd be dead, but in something else. 12121650816144713122616…random numbers; a lot of 2s. **


End file.
